Skip Beat Circle
by Hazy-chan
Summary: Just one shots and drabbles about the Skip Beat Characters.


Here are some oneshots about the characters, I will keep all of them if possible humorous. I don't really know what and when I'll write for this, but if you like this one, maybe follow it and you'll see new chapters when I post them up. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Skip Beat

Yashiro and Ren Tsuruga were walking to the Love Me locker room to pick up Kyoko Mogami. She asked Tsuruga-san's help with a commercial that was coming up with her.

Both men stalled in front of the door when they heard a shout.

"Kyoko! Get your disgusting face out of my face." The shout came from Kanae Kotonomi, Kyoko's best friend.

"But Moko-san" she pleaded "it's just a Kiss."

Both men's jaws metaphorically fell to the floor.

"No. Kyoko, seriously I told you not to do this to me again. It was so hard during Valentine's Day."

'Again? Valentine's Day?' Both man thought shocked.

Yashiro paled, maybe the heartbreak Kyoko experienced from Fuwa turned her towards women. It kind of made sense since she was so attached to Kotonomi.

The door burst opened startling the men. Kanae looked at the men surprised and Ren thought he saw a smirk before she turned back to Kyoko.

"Why don't you offer them one?" Kanae asked innocently.

Kyoko looked nervously between all three people present.

"Tsuruga-san doesn't like them." She answered seriously. "Maybe Yashiro-san might." She looked at Ren's manager in contemplation.

Kanae had such a hard time not bursting into laughter seeing Tsuruga's dejected look and Yashiro's frighten countenance.

"Well, why don't you ask?" Kanae asked nonchalantly.

Kyoko looked at Yashiro determined.

"Yashiro-san would you like a Kiss?" Yashiro paled, Tsuruga looked on the verge of bringing out the demon lord, Kanae just wished she had a camera videotaping everything to laugh at it later in the comfort of her room.

"Whaa…a…aaa..t?" stammered Yashiro with a side glance at his charge trying to convey that he had no bloody idea what was going on.

"A Kiss." Kyoko said showing her hand in which nestled a piece of chocolate "Chocolate. The American brand." She said innocently.

Yashiro chuckled relived, Ren relaxed and Kanae sprinted away to an empty bathroom in which she proceeded to laugh out loud without stopping. It was a good thing the bathroom was sound proofed.

'Oh Kyoko," she thought when her laughter died down 'you keep me entertained.'

Kyoko just stared after Kane who sprinted away, she figured though that Moko just didn't want more chocolate.

Looking back to the two men, she felt rather than see Yashiro inching away from her and Tsuruga, while Tsuruga-san was sporting his gentlemanly smile. She shrank back 'What did she do?'

"Mogami-san?" he said pleasantly, she avoided his gaze and tried to make herself really small.

"Ye…s?"

"Your words can be misleading." He said kicking his smile up a notch. By this point Yashiro was long gone breathing in and out, relieved to have slipped away. Once that wore off he burst into laughter just like Kanae. Chuckling he thought 'Oh, Kyoko, you make life interesting."

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san" she wailed going down doing the dogeza "I thought you understood, since I told you about the commercial."

Yes, she did tell him but she never said it was for a chocolate named Kiss, that was an ordeal he never wanted to go through again.

"It's ok, Mogami-san. Just promise me you'll never do that again."

"Yes, sir." She saluted, though she didn't quite understand what happened.

Getting up she peered at him through her eyelashes.

"Do you want one?"

"Mhmmm…?" he wondered what it was she was asking.

"Do you want a Kiss?"

Brain short circuit: check. Reason and desire battling inside of him: check.

"Never mind." She said when he froze while looking at her "You don't like very sweet things and these are very sweet. Let me grab my stuff and we can go."

'She will be the death of me.' Ren said sighing his long drawn out sigh. 'But she wouldn't be Kyoko otherwise.' And smiled his heavenly smile.

On the top floor of the building the president's laughter died down. Ren was finally not boring and the couple provided him with much entertainment.

"Can't wait to show it to them one day. See their reaction then and remember to have a camera videotaping them too." He chuckled and pressed replay.


End file.
